it all begins here
by lewis.burnham.3
Summary: a zombie survival story, following a teenage girl named samantha whose life was save by a boy named lewis and his friends mitch, fighting zombies, psychos named the anarchists and flashback memories of past events, they cross enemies old and new, find love and compassion and ultimately the fight for survival... and it all begins here


IT ALL STARTS NOW….

**It was coming onto the brink of Christmas, the nights were cold, it was rainy and always quiet, she knew they were quiet, no people because it was time to sleep, samantha adored sleep she embraced it, because it was the end of the day, no more nonsense, no more arguing, no more disappointment, she had a hard life throughout her childhood, family friends close lovers the occasional flu, it definitely made her think about her life choices but one thing, it defiantly made her stronger… every night before bed samantha would shower just like any other girl or guy, she undressed herself her clothes hitting the floor in a pile, Samantha was a slender girl with lightly browned hair that fell elegantly across her face, she had a perfect smile, a nose that was chiselled from stone and eyes that could melt the toughest metal, but she would stand in front of her mirror with the water running to warm up, her body laced with cuts and scars, in her eyes she was a fragile, easy hurt girl that deserved disappointment, she stood, the hot steam caressing her slim body, she worked her hand up from her thighs across her belly up passed her breasts, she ran her slender fingers around her neck up to her face covered her eyes, and ever so slowly sobbed, she looked at the mirror her eyes red with tears, she turned and stepped in the warm water, making her feel instantly better, a smile broke across her face as the water hit her body, cleansing her from her saddened mind…**

**She got out of the shower dried herself, put her night clothes on, skinny jeans and a long sleeve sweater, she walked out of the shower and into the kitchen, there was a note on the table but she never bothered to read it she knew her mum was out, she went to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice , and sat to watch tv, , nothing of much interest, "we report that riots hav.." a reporter said as she swapped the channel to a more. Annoying channel "and he hits it for a 6", if there was one thing she hated more than cricket it would be cricket on tv, at night ! she went back to the news to see what the riots were about, just as a thump slammed on her door, she sprung up out of the couch spilling her orange juice as she did looking in the doors direction…."thud" there it was again….she froze…."thud" once more, she walked towards the door she heard a dog bark way of in the distance, she jumped looked at her back door and saw her dog salvadore laying down, he had his mopey face on cause he was bored, "thud" , she snapped her head to the door, Samantha fumbled to pick up the knife from the case on the tabled and walked towards the door, "h..hello" she said in a weary voice, a snarl came from the door…he..hello she said once more 'SMASH' ! glass broke somewhere in the house, she screamed and ran for the phone , "POLICE…" she said to the phone operator "how can we…" beep beep beep, the line went dead, she heard a snarl and turned ever so slowly, looking at the hallway, her bedroom was the only light on in the house, she waited…she saw a shoe then a hand then the rest of a middle aged man with half of his face chewed off, blood stained his vest and sweeter, she stood mouth wide open.**

** she tried to scream she tried so hard, but she couldn't let out a whisper shed never seen anything like this before it stunned her , the man got closer and closer and tried to grab her, she faltered but then snapped quickly and swung the knife in a wide arc, connecting with the face of his neck, it opened up like a zipper and poured out steamy blood onto the floor creating a mess, the man stumbled back, but lunged at her, she fell…but he went over the top and crashed into the couch, she scrambled up and regained her balance to see two more bloody figures stumbling into view, a middle ages women, she knew from down the road she was missing and arm and a boy, no more than 10 sadly had his intestines dragged out from his stomach, bile had risen in samanthas mouth and she threw up on the floor, as the young kid fell ontop of her dripping blood on her clothes, she raised a foot to meet his face and she busted his jaw and he fell to the side still trying to grab her, the middle aged man was getting to his feet, she rocked backwards and flung herself forwards onto her feet landing in a crouch just as the lady walked into view around the counter in the kitchen, the knife only a dive away…**

**She watched the woman take steps closer and closer she timed it well and sprung up out of her crouch, she knew the only way she would make it through this was to fight…like she always has, she connected her shoulder with the womans belly, and drove her back against the wall, cracks flashed up as the sound of drywall crunching under such force, she heard the woman cry out as she hit the wall, samantha stood up and kicked the womans knee backwards it splintered like wood and the woman crashed to the ground still trying to grab her, Samantha was taken of her feet by the man, they went sprawling across the ground closer to the knife, blood still pouring out of the freshly open wound on his neck, she reached out for the knife but couldn't fine purchase, she punched the man in the cheek as he went to bite her, that crucial second of time and the flung her arm out and grasped the handle of the knife and plunged it into his skull with a crack, the man went limp and she slid out from under him taking the knife with her, she looked up and saw the little boy already ontop of her trying to bite her face but she stuck the knife in sideways into his mouth, only the crunch of teeth on metal was heard until she shoved him off, gained her balance, she lunged across the counter top, and sprinted to the door passing the lady with the shattered knee trying to stand, the door was flung open and she ran out onto the street, the rain softening her hair, drenching her clothes, she almost slip as she ran out, Samantha dove her hand into her pocket and pull her phone out, the rain drops softly pattering on her screen, she searched her contacts "mum"…"call"… the phone started ringing,..she was panting heavily looking around the neighbourhood for anymore attackers she could hear snarls and growling from in the house and all around…but stopped, that ring tone, that indefinite sound of her mums ringtone…ringing from behind her…. **

"Samantha….samantha" someone was calling her name.. "samantha, cmon where almost here" her eyes parted a blurry figure stood over her, "m…mum" she said in a croaky voice….."damn, she was having those dreams again", "your mums fine where on our way too see her now" the blurry figure said…her eyes finally coming too, she saw standing before her, eyes bluer than the sky…was lewis…"ohh sorry" samantha said finally sitting up lewis was crouching over her,, "I must have dozed off, how far are we?" , "not to far, mitch took a wrong turn a while back so were and hour or two late"…. "not my fault","I thought the sign said Brisbane next left ahha, my bad" mitch said from the drivers seat…

The car was an old Subaru hatchback with the rear seats pulled out and a mattress put in, instead, nice leather seat stained with a bit of blood, the side mirrors were taken off, all the windows were cracked beside the front, which was lucky, it was at this time that samantha realised that this car was indeed stolen, because there were bags in the back with other peoples names and personal belongings in them, "it was lucky we got out when we did" mitch stated, "im not to sure we would have lasted as long as we did , I mean most of the roads were cut off, and you took a bullet to the arm, lucky this car had a pretty good first aid kit, and samnthas knowledge of nursing helps ahha" samantha responded with a smile and a nod and continued looking out the window, the passed a sign, reading "driver reviver" she remembered these stations have coffee booths…."can we stop for something to eat?" she asked "yeah next stop we will take a break" lewis said "been driving for hour im keen to stand my legs are fucken killing me and I call driving next"… "aight" mitch said as he indicated left to turn off down the slip roads….towards the nearest petrol station.

They found the station after 10mins of wrong turns and arguing,, mitch and lewis got out first, it was funny everytime lewis went from sitting to standing it looked like he got taller and taller, he was a handsome guy slender as slender could be , hair was always perfect, clothes he wore were always the "going out, upper class" kind of clothes, he wore the usual skinny jeans, blue long sleave button up shirt, and his black work shoes, ALWAYS…mitch on the other hand, not as tall, still handsome though skinny as a rake, he wore as well skinny jeans but just a plain blue top with the captain America shield symbol on it he was a funny boy always laughing making jokes an all round top friend in Samantha eyes the good thing about him was that he was still a kid, and the ladies seemed to adore him, they both reached into the car again, mitch pulled out his katana that lewis gave to him for Christmas and he slid it down the back of his shirt the hilt stopping at perfect length, lewis held out a pool que with a knife bolted into the end like a spear and he held his black smith and weson knife in his pocket, mitch had a M19 pistol holstered to his pocket, he took it from a dead cop, it was the same gun that shot lewis…he told mitch not to use it unless he had to, mitch nodded in return, the boys went into the petrol station to make sure it was safe, leaving sam to fill the car and keep watch, her weapon was old school, a metal baseball bat nothing more nothing less, but enough to keep her safe.

As she was filling car, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the fuel running into the car, letting the breeze blow against her face, she liked it like this, quiet, just the sound off the wind and her mind, she breathed out and opened her eyes, it was around 3pm in the afternoon so it wasn't hot it was on the verge of cooling down, she fiddled with the pump to hold it in place she wondered if lewis hadn't done what he did would they all be here still alive still breathing, he hasn't said much about it since it happedned everytime one of us brang it up, it was "can we do this another time" or giving us things to do, she pulled out her phone to check if she had any messages, `SNAP` "wait what was that" she thought to herself…she heard footsteps….samantha instantly dropped to the ground and looked under the car, only one set of legs, must be a straggler, she watch it walk around the front of the car towards the shop, she crept up to the car and slid her bat out of the back seat, there was drool on the handle…."ewww" she said under her breath, she must drool when she sleeps , she turned to the the man stumbling his way towards the building, he had his elbow almost chewed off and a part of his hip was missing, she ever so slowly made her way up behind the guy she lifted her bat high in the air and crunched it down on his head with a loud grunt, the bat made this dull thud against the squishing sound of brains and skull he dropped to the pavement and samantha hit him again and blood sprayed on her body, she looked up to see mitch and lewis standing looking at her.

she was breathing heavily, the boys had bags in each hand, mitch was about to compliment her on her wild performance, lewis was already walking up to her just as another one stumbled into view around the back of the car…It lunged towards samantha but lewis shoved her out the way the man fell onto lewis taking him to the ground, panic set into sam and she froze on the spot and the man tried to bit into lewis`s neck, but lewis had shoved a can on beans into it mouth , giving him enough time to grab his knife and plunge it into the back of his skull…he pushed the second man off him, it flopped to the ground, lewis still laying on the pavement, breathing deeply, "fuck….this…." he stood up on shaky legs and threw the bags in the cars, gestured for the keys of mitch and hopped in…mitch threw lewis the keys and gave Samantha a hug and ushered her into the car …

for the most of the trip it was quiet, a few "do you remember when"…or…"was it you that", lewis was a pretty good driver, knew how to handle change gears I guess as you do in cars aha, they approached Brisbane at a slow enough speed to catch a glimpse of what happened was it the same here as everywhere else?, the entire trip only consisted seeing two cars heading the opposite way, but when they got closer and closer they could see the carnage, they pulled to a halt, all 3 climbed out of the car and onto the roof for a better look, cars, lots of cars, doors open some broken off one on fire of t the side, but about 500m down the road, was a fence, I big barbed wire fence that stretched across the road into a yard or two, "how the fuck are we supposed to get in" mitch said "theres fucking police on the other side shooting the stragglers", "theres no way they`d let us in, without being shot at"….."now what?" sam asked throwing her hands in the air….lewis was looking at the fence he was hatching a plan, "theres no way were getting through all those stragglers", "we may have to sneak in?" they both looked at him…"ffuuccckkk" mitch said softly…the lept down from the roof of the car and over to the side of the high way, walking past a few signs and bushed until they saw an old burnt out building, the offer was there to wait and hatch a plan…..

they waited for night fall, it came around 7:00pm, samantha swore she was about to fall asleep if it wasn't for mitch and lewis discussing what the plan was, "its simple", "the fence ends just here, if we climb this house run this plank over to the other house walk across , keep out of the spot light, don't make to much noise for the guard dogs, keep out of sight of the police, sneak our way to the rec centre which is just over there where this big lights are and the big metal door is" , "simple what else could go wrong?" mitch said confidently….sam yawned and notice that they were both looking at her…."ohh no, no way im not going first" she laughed…. They went back to looking at each other arguing who should go first, "why don't we just go through there?" she said pointing to a big hole in the wall of a house where the spot light would shine through every now and then, "uhh yeah lets do that" mitch said dropping the long plank of wood he was carrying then made his way over, just as samantha was about to follow lewis grabbed her arm, "if anything goes wro…" sam cut lewis off "lewis please" she said looking away, "no" he said in a stern but hushed voice "if anything goes down wrong you run, you understand don't look back, you just run" , she looked at him, his serious face burning against her expressionless face…."ok" she lied, "fine first sign of trouble im out", he ?hugged her, "CMON!" mitch said "were like here lets go"…they both followed him into the town….

The light went around on circle 30second they all counted to do a full revolution, lewis went first dashing from building to car to bin to bushes and the occasional tree branch stance, there were groups of officers doing checks everywhere, there were guards on the roofs with rifles and spotlights searching the entire way it took them atleast and hour to get to the rec centre, stopping and starting really took its toll, they were atleast 50m away from the rec centre where hundreds and hundreds of people where being run through quarantine, and being sent in, "think the parents are through yet?" samantha said, "cant tell until where inside" mitch replied, sam felt heavy the feeling on not seeing her mum for a while now was killing her, there were two guards standing on the roof across from them, both with rifles waiting for the survivors to make a wrong move, they slowly crawled past right behind the two guards, one of the cleared his throat, mitch grabbes sams arm to stop her from moving, "you hear about the anarchists wreaking havock all over the place", "last I heard they were on there way, "HA!" one of the guards laughed "on there way, you've seen how many stragglers are out there no way a band of misfits will make it through all of them", "roy from sector 8 told me they shot up a bunch of civillians to stop the spread of the plague or something, these guys are ruthless, so be careful out there terry", the talking stopped and one of the guards left the roof top swung his rilfe over his shoulder and climbed down the side of the building and left the area, "alright so what the plan from here on in lewi"….silenced followed, *cough* "uhh well I guess we should either join in with the group of people sneak our way into the group passed the guards on the outside, sneak under that fence there would put us into the corridor of people, or maybe climb the rec center using the ladder over there and go through the door at the top, down the stairwells, into the centre..your choices madam and sir?" he said confidently, all 3 were laying down on the roof top of a 7/11 just behind the actual 7 and 11 peering through the space, "id say the ladder" mitch said , "done and dusted" lewis replied , samantha stood up first waiting for the light to circle past again as she waited she asked "remember those dudes in the hum vee that drove past nearly tried to kill us" "think they could be the same guys?" "I don't wanna find out, right now I just want some food" mitch complained , she shrugged and lept from the 7/11 to a random rooftop with a decent sized gap, she landed on the other side and kept going, "guess we following her then aha, you know shes bad for our health right" mitch laughed and ran for the gap, lewis smirked watching them jump gap after gap before coming at a halt to wait for us, "yeah she is" and let out a laugh, just in time to see mitch slip at the last second and miss the building by falling down the gap….

One officer went down with a straggler ontop on him chewing into his neck, ripping out his throat, another joined the buffet and dug into his stomach, there were few of the officers left, they started to run just after bravo team went down to there left as one of the officers was a little trigger happy and shot one of his own, meaning alphas left hand side was down, the stragglers poured in on them, ripping then to shreds, just a flurry of blood, guts, and stragglers, it was over in a flash 3 teams of 5 officers gone all because of one mistake, leaving the back fence of the rec centre open all the stragglers need was enough force to break the metal fence, and an all you could eat buffet was in there hands, "come in over" a radio flickered to life one on of the dead officers bodies, "this Is percy , is everything alright we heard shots,….", "hello", the radio was left on, on the other side, "steve we`ll check It out after this group of survivors, there battery is probably dead, lets go"… sounds of gun shots echoed through the dead officers walkie talkie, screams of dying people filled the air then cut out….

"FUCK" mitch cried out as he hit the rubbish bins below, luckily it wasn't the ground, he then started to laugh, lewis jumped the gap and helped mitch back up onto the roof, "you gave me a fucking heart attack" lewis said laughing, "you can get rid of me that easy" mitch stated, as lewis pulled him up to the roof and made there way over to sam who took a seat on the roof waiting for them "yous ready" she said, as she dropped from the building after briefly standing for 3 seconds, all 3 landed on the ground waited for a group of officers to pass, made there way to the ladder, while slowly looking at all the survivors, "there must be more ways in than one" mitch sighed, they all climbed the ladder snuck passed the officers and down into the rec centre, voices filled the stairwell muffled chatter, a few screaming babies, all 3 stood a the doors smiles on their faces, as they pushed the door open they were greeted with a punch in the face of voices that followed, gosh it was loud, "now they all said theyd be together in the far corner" lewis said in a loud voice to be heard, samantha grabbed his hand the held hers out to mitch just so they wouldn't get lost in the sea of people, they eventually made if to the corner, passing a few known people, a few push and shoves plus a knockdown, to finally make eye contact with their loved ones, the night was spent with hugs, "ohh we didn't think you would make it`s" and crying cannot forget crying….sams mum was sitting with lewis`s and mitchs family as they all chatted in the corner, they filled eachother in on the details, lewis mum dad and brother were crying because he took a bullet to the arm mitchs mum was smothering mitch in kisses because she thought he was gone, sams mum almost made out with her because she was crying that much, lewis looked around not taking any notice of his family trying to help him out and looked at sam and her mum mitch and his family all looking at him, with soft smiles, and at the same time, they both said "we woudlnt be here without him, the thing he did for both of us we can never repay in anyway," little did they know all 3 families were being listened to by half the rec centre, sam and mitch both walked up to lewis and hugged him, lewis grimaced in pain a force touched the bullet wound, "without you lewis we wouldn't be here, you saved us", lewis looked at them both, hugged them and said 'without yous I would have died there, without yous I wouldn't have made it this far yous saved me and im greatful" , " I thank you both" he said, that's when they all noticed that most of the people were listening in….

**the door was flung open and she ran out onto the street, samantha dove her hand into her pocket and pulled her phone out she searched her contacts "mum"…"call"… the phone started ringing,..she was panting heavily looking around the neighbourhood for anymore attackers…but stopped, that ring tone, that indefinite sound of her mums ringtone…ringing from behind her…. **

**Her heart dropped, she turned slowly, in her mind "please please please" out of her mouth slow deep breathing, she turned fully around to see just her mums phone laying on the ground buzzing, she relaxed as she walked over and hunched down to pick it up, she must have dropped it, somewhere in the distance she heard a cars engine and it screeching off on the distance, she didn't take notice, she looked around, if her mum didn't have her phone that means she either dropped it on the way out or she came back and met the attackers before they got in…her heart started beating faster but the willed it to calm down, she stood up, her hair plastered to her scalp from the rain she was soaking wet, cold, scared , car lights shone from behind her, the sound of a car getting closer, she turned just in time to see the car losing control at the last second, she was frozen the car hit the side of a lamp post jolting onto to two wheels and it spun sideways, and flipped, the world went in slow motion for the next few seconds, she saw the car flipping towards her, imminent death was destined for her, but still she stood it was atleast 5 metres away, she covered herself up with her arms about to take a flipping car to the full body, it bounced once more before it hit her, but she was jerked sideways just before it did, she was tackled out the way, she hit the ground with a grunt, the car just missing them both and crashing into the side of the neighbours house, it caught flames and started to burn, samantha rolled to a stop and jumped up ready to fight but saw who it was…"MUM" she screamed and helped her up hugging and kissing her, "sweetie are you alright, are you hurt, why are you outside, cmon we need to leave, there evacuating the city"…her mum said panting in a flurry, "m…mum im fine, im fine, are you ok, why are you here?", "ohh I got bored and came home, I was about to walk in bit I saw 3 people walk into the neighbours back yard with blood on them, I followed, they just kept walking I came back and saw you about to be hit by a car and saved your life…", she said taking a deep breath after, "in which case we need to leave cmon"…her mum wrapped an arm around her and they both jogged to the car, her mum started the car "seatbelt" she said before she took off, her mum sped off down the road ignoring the speed limit signs "mum…. I was attacked" samantha said, and her mum slammed the brakes on….not for what samantha she said, but for what was ahead….**

she awoke huffing and puffing, "ohh thank god" she said under her breath," wasn't real" it was the next day, sam was all snuggled up next to lewis who was fast asleep, drooling on his arm, she tried not to laugh he enjoyed his sleep, she gently crawled out from under his arm, they snuck into the back room when everyone was asleep, while struggling to put her clothes back on from after last night she opened the door and it hit her again the noise almost defining, she found her way back to the corner, to find all the families laughing and enjoying breakfast, she sat down "here you are sam saved you some" her mum said In a happy tone, "where`s lewis?" his parents asked, "ohh hes in the back room grabbing some more sheets and stuff" she lied, "ohh well his breakfast is getting cold he better hurry" his mum replied, samantha scoffed down her food, it was like she hadn't eaten for days, she wasn't a very big eater either so it was werid, after breakfast, they all had a nice chat, lewis still not back from grabbing sheets and stuff, there wasn't much to do in the rec centre, it was too crowded for anything, so all there really was to do was chat, which Im sure everyone was getting bored of, mitchs mum was in the middle of a conversation will both families everyone was laughing, except for mitch those fucken baby stories, sam patted him on the back and laughed, mitch broke a smirk "shut up"…"hey, im taylor lewis's brother" taylor said walking up to samantha holding his hand out "ohh hey yeah taylor, sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, lewis doesn't stop talking about you" she laughed and shook his hand, as she was telling the story of how they all got here she was cut off by a loud bang like the sound of a bullet being fired…the rec centre went dead quiet, even the kids shut up, 'BANG' a second time, a group of officers ran through the middle of the centre towards the back doors, the stood there guns drawn at the ready, the door was held by a large chain, it was straining under the weight of whatever was behind it, "aarrrrgghhhh, heeeelllpppp" a man behind the door screamed, the officers jumped at the sound, the sound of flesh being eaten, "they made it through the back fence, I repeat all officers to the back fence" the survivors of the rec centre heard, but it was too late for that now….

After alpha bravo and Charlie groups were decimated by the stragglers, they had been piling up against the back fence, beyond the fence was the rec centre only around 100 metres away, the chain link fence after 12 hours of being pushed on, under the weight of at least a 1000 stragglers, finally snapped, pouring in hundreds and hundreds of stragglers, they shuffled down the alley way towards the centre moaning and groaning stained with blood, stinking off dead rotten flesh, they hit the rec centre door and started banging on it, they poured around the sides of the buildings, down the streets around, in between buildings and cars, most of the officers where getting breakfast in the rec centre leaving the backs of many other officers empty, they fell one by one, till the front perimeter was decimated by stragglers, leaving just the rec centre the last defence.

It wasn't just the back door now the front glass doors were being hammered on by these stragglers, screams echoed from all over, chaos and panic kicked on, mitch was the first to react, "TOO THE ROOF EVERYONE TO THE ROOOOOF" he yelled at the top of his voice all 3 families where at the bottom of the stairwell, the rest of the rec centre followed behind running up they were the first ones, the guards at the top weren't there, hundreds and hundreds of people were poring into the roof, this is when the families realised…..lewis was still asleep, the front door windows smashed raining glass onto the officers who were defending it, machine gun fire broke out laying waste to at least 100 stragglers, all melting to the ground under constant fire, shells blood guts brains, stained the floor walls and roof even, but it was too much for the officers to handle, when one went down it was games over, it was like dominoes, one after another, screams where heard from below at the survivors on the roof had to listen to it all, the 3 families screamed out lewis`s name as they ran around the roof looking for him, there was no sign, they had to check in the rec centre, they all decided that the families would stay on the roof in a certain corner, while mitch, samantha and taylor, went to look for lewis, while his dad search for anything they could use, taylor swung the door open, the shots got louder and louder, deep breaths for all then they closed it behind them, taylor lead the way, up each step faster and faster, "sam are you sure hes in the back room", "yes we snuck in there last night, when I woke up I left him there to sleep, im so sorry taylor" she said in a panicy voice, he reached the door and slammed his shoulder into it, "ohh fuck me" he said stumbling backwards, thousands of stragglers, eating the dead officers, walking around, they could see the room on the other side of the centre, just over there through the now staring stragglers, "fuck fuck fuck" mitch was saying "theres no way we can do that" it was carnage, "we need to go for it now" taylor yelled they were about to run for it,but , they saw the one thing that they would never see again…..

The back doors flew open and smashed off there hinges , as a army hum vee rolled through mowing down straggler before coming to a halt just infront of the horde, the mounted gun went off cutting stragglers in half, tearing limbs and bodys apart shredding like paper, they noticed that the hum vee had an anarchy symbol painted on it "OHH FUCK NOT THESE GUYS AGAIN" samantha yelled, they faced these bandits as they were rushing out of hervey bay these 'anarchists' took this new world as a place to rule pillage and contain, the mounted gunner was only a teenage girl around 18-19 for fuck sakes, with war paint over her face, "kill all who stand in the way including human!" a big man yelled as he stepped out of the car smashing a stragglers head with his axe, he worked his way through more and more as they came, mitch samanth and taylor all froze as the mounted gunner was turning the 50. Calibre mounted gun onto there position, "lookie here we have some pretty boys and a girl" she said as she rained down bullets on there location they dove backwars the bullets missing taylor by a hair "WE HAVE TO LEAVE" sam yelled "NOT WITHOUT MY BROTHER" taz said "NOT THIS TIME" he looked at mitch and mitch nodded back, they needed lewis alot, the bullets peppered the back wall spitting metal wood and brick everywhere, a thin man walked through the door way, and turned he had a gun in his hand, he aimed at samantha, "sweet dreams sweetie" he laughed as he fired his gun….

Mitch reacted fast drawing him M19 pistol from his holster that he kept hidden from the families, and shot the man in the stomach before he could shoot sam the man flinched backwards and let off a round into the roof, as he fell down in a bloody mess, taylor went to stand up just as he heard the running of foot steps towards the door way, "MITCH" taz yelled as he aimed his gun at the door….lewis dove through the door and mitch fired….

Three chinhook rescue helicopter where chugging away in the distance, rescue has come, the survivors were waving there arms in the air to signal the helicopters, they gained closer and closer, one from each side of the building, lewis`s dad returned with supplies and not only that a stained shirt covered in blood, he went into the fray to collect food medicine and water for the survivors, but soon to be for nothing….this group these rebels they call themselves anarchists, there role in this is to stop the spread of this curse this plague, by tearing down the barriers of life and death by killing off all live survivors, so theres nothing left for the stragglers to feed on and grow, they have just noticed the chinhook rescue helicopters coming to pick up the sirvivors off the roof, they had more than just machine guns and hum vees they had rpg`s and grenade launchers, they choppers where at the edge of the roof ushering survivors in the 3 families went in first, followed but atleast another hundred people, same as the other chopper, these machines could carry tanks and supplies, so hundreds and hundreds of people wouldn't matter, the officers were last to go in, the roof was cleared, just rubbish, bags, and other belongings were left there, the 3 families were telling the pilot to wait, there still more behind, the pilot agreed he said only for a little bit longer, the wait was on for Samantha mitch and taylor….as well as lewis….

Mitch aimed his gun at the door and waited for the poor victim to run through the door, a loud explosion went off a grenade of some sort sending fire, body, parts, blood, even a gun through the door…including lewis, mitch fired thinking he was an anarchist, the bullet miss lewis but an inch, he hit the ground with hard impact, and just layed there, taylor grabbed the gun and fired out the door letting a magazine of bullets rain into the oncoming stragglers, and keeping the anarchist away who pretty much delt with the stragglers, mitch did the same, hitting one of the anarchist, who was about to pull the pin of a grenade…sam ran over and dragged lewis off to the side, he was covered in blood so it was impossible to see if he was hurt, taz ran over and picked him up "CMON HELP ME OUT" he yelled, mitch ran across to give aid, as samantha ran up to open the door, over each shoulder lewis awoke with a deep breath being carried up stairs, "FUCK" he groaned, "QUICK!" sam yelled, "THE CHOPPERS ARE HERE!", she ran out to stop them from leaving just as the last chopper left, she saw her mum pushing to the back off the chopper, "MILITARY BASE!" she screamed as they took off over the trees, taylor mitch and lewis caught up, "FUCK!" mitch yelled, taylor dropped his head, and lewis collapsed on both knees breathing in air… "we…missed it again" lewis panted, "yeah we did" mitch replied, it went quiet, just deep breaths, deep breaths low whering of helicopter blades, "fuck. Fuck. Fuck" taylor repeated over and over, mitch was sitting agaist the door head between his legs running his hands through his hair , the chopper the families were in took the lead out the front…then a faint whistling…."MUUUUUMMMMM!" samanatha screamed at the top of her lungs pointing….what she saw what they all were about to witness was the worst possible thing to see as there was nothing they could do, but hope it would miss, the guided missile, 700 pounds of explosive damage, heading straight for the chinook rescue chopperss…carrying all 3 families…it was at that moment Samantha closed her eyes….

**…."ohh my god" Samantha gasped hand covering her mouth, her mum had just slammed on the breaks in front of a huge group of half face chewed of, blood stained clothes, boys , girls , men , women , all walking toward the car, groaning , screeching, growling, sounded like a heard of lions in Africa fighting over there kill, the group of people all slowly dragged there body lurching forward to the car, and slamming onto the bonnet, "what do we do!" Samantha screamed as an elderly man smashed him face onto the windshield smearing blood in her view, only the white flash of teeth broke through as he tried to chew through. "HOLD ON!" samanthas mum said as she kicked the car into reverse , leaving the group of a goth looking parade behind, reversed up a driveway and sped of the other way…"what the fuck is going on mum?!" Samantha said in a panicy voice, " I don't know Samantha ?, I was standing in the shopping centre down the road when over the P.A, a voice started evactuating us , police cars ambulances arrived and they started rushing in ?" next thing I know people started rushing out covered in blood snarling like that group!" , her mum indicated down a back road, "were do we go what do we do?" Samantha said still in her shaky voice, "who came in the house Samantha? How did they get in , why weren't the doors locked?", "I don't know I don't know mum!" tears formed in samanthas eyes "I got out of the shower….i went and got a drink…sat down infront of the tv….i..i heard smash somewere in the house , then….then" she burst into tears fear running through her body goosebumps started to show, here mum rested her hand on her shoulder, Samantha jumped "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled breathing really hard…."hey..hey its me sweetie, its mum, your safe now we`ll get out of town for a while fine a nice place to rest and hold up ok" she said nodding her head, "i..i just wanna go to sleep" Samantha said in a dull soft voice, "we will sam, we wi…..SAM AARRGGGHHHH" right at that moment samanthas head jolted harshly to the right ….SMASH!, the sound of crunching metal on metal, screeching tires filled the air…..a moment passed , smoke filled the front seat , she blinked , here eyes were blurry hazy figures filled her view, they ran to the drivers door, Samantha reached a hand out "M…mmmum" she said in a croaky voice, she looked down at her leg it was twisted a weird way but not broken no pain at all, the figures hand open the door and reached in the pulled her mother out of the wreck like a ragdoll, onto the ground , dragging her into the car that hit them, her eyes came to as the car head lights filled the front seat, "WHAT ABOUT THE GIRL?" a man yelled "FORGET HER SHE DEAD ANYWAYS" another man stated, 4 car doors close, the cars engine started with a grunting, she head a clunck, its rolled backwards, another clunk and it roared off into the distance leaving Samantha stuck in her mums car, the crash shook her, her head was light, she tried to undo her seat belt " ", "MUM" she groaned, she couldn't undo the seat belt, she was struggling to breath, her eyes closed once, then again, then again, ….she passed out, in a car, alone, in the middle of a back road, in a sickening outbreak, snarling all around….**

The rain poured down hard, puddles rising quick, what was rising even quicker…the bridge, ryan stood crouched behind a brick road block, he removed his soaked hood that was covering his view, he shook his head left and right to try and remove some water from his hair but it was no use it was coming down way to hard, he had a choice, return to the safe house wait for the rain to pass..if it ever will, or take his chance across the bridge, where his car was waiting…the bridge was only 100 metres long, only 10 metres away, 110 metres till he can make his way out of this town he was stuck in, just one more problem to make this all worse, stragglers, a whole bunch of them, trudging around the bridge….he moved out from the brick road block and made his way to the bridged, he pulled a bowie knife out from the back of his jeans , one straggler turned and made his way toward him, ryan dodged left and swung the knife back in the the stragglers head, punishing the brain with a big metal spike, it dropped and fell to the ground, another straggler turned, then another, he ran to one a tall girl blond hair, lovely dress, he snapped a side kick out into her gut to push her back, then threw a left hook into the oncoming man staggering him backwards, the spun the knife in his hand to the blade facing the front and buried it into the woman face, just as the man was making his way over, ryan put his forearm against his neck and brang the knife down ontop of his skull, both dropped to the bridge, ryan breathing hard, he snuck the knife into the back of his pants, and drew the samurai sword out from his back, the twin to lewis samurai sword that he gave ryan back in hervey bay, he swung it in a wide arc splitting a straggler into two bits, put it through the face of a small boy with one arm, sliced the jaw of another man, and kicked him into the river flowing below, the rain made it hard to see, made it hard to grip the sword, but he held it firm in two hands, he went to take a step forward, *splash* , he looked down at his feet, if they were there, the water has risen drastically, his shoes were covered but he rising water, the raging water flowing over the bridge swept the straggler from underneath themselves, being pushed against the side rails, some slipping throught, ryan saw his chance and ran for the car, his foot steps loud but the pouring rained dampened the noise, he looked back to see a stragglers head bobbing around before it went under, he made it to the car, open the door and climbed in, the loud patter of rain hitting the tin roof was almost defining, he dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out his keys and stuck the key in the ignition, a faint ticking then the car purred, purred and died, "FUCK" he yelled, one more time, it purred and purred but nothing, he glanced out the front window to make sure he was clear and back down to the keys….wait…what was that, he looked back up, standing in the distance was a figure, a man, had to say actually, his body was deformed, his arms, one was massive, buldging, fist the size of his steering wheel the other limp and hanging, "what the fuck?" , he twisted the key while keeping his eyes on the figure, *vroom vroom* the car started as ryan pumped the gas, the figure in the distance flinched, ryan stuck the car into first gear, pumped the revs and dropped the clutch , tires screeched but caught grip, and the car took off like a metal bull, he was driving straight toward the figure, getting closer, he flicked on the lights and the wipers, at that moment the creature screeched loud, so fucking loud, ryan sped passed it, checking the rear view mirror and seeing creature running after the car ita massive bludging arm, out in front like a battering ram…it was fast, but not 100kms fast ryan left it in the distance the figure getting smaller and smaller, he held the wheel both hands, soaking wet breathing hard, he did it , he was out, finally he can catch the others up in brisbane and the rec center, all over the local areas, radio reports of the rec centre being the main place of solitude , of rescue, little did they all know including ryan that the Brisbane rec center, had been over run, filled with stragglers, and anarchists…..

it was like, watching fire works light up the sky, like new years eve, watching demolition man spark up the leads, hearing the sizzle and waiting for the light show, only this time, it wasnt new years eve and it wasn't fire work, it was watching 2 helicopter swallowing the guided missiles, it was watching the hundreds of people/families, being burnt alive in the hunk of metal ripping in half, falling, one helicopter slammed into the side of the other , against the impact of the guided missile bringing it down with them, it was just a big thud, followed by hitting propeller blades, fire and destruction, through the eyes of, taylor, lewis, mitch and Samantha….it was the worst thing possible to see,…..the 3 families gone, "ohh my god" mitch spoke under his breath hand covering his mouth, "FUCK, FUCK" taylor reapeated over and over, Samantha opened her eyes, she missed it all…thank god…but only saw the black smoke of the carcass of the helicopter in the distance she was crying , lewis was the last to speak, "there dead…..there all dead" his head sagged low , they watched the last chopper make it over the mountains in the distance the silenced lingered for a while, while the sounds of gunfire sounded in the background ambiance, the anarchists were still down stairs, DOOF…DOOF… something was pounding of the metal door to the roof, mitch looked around franticly, "fuck shit what do we do?" he said in a panicy voice, "the ladder, there everyone down NOW!" taylor roared, Samantha went down first, bar by bar, she hit the floor, "HURRY UP!" she yelled to the others, mitch went down next, followed by taylor then lewis, they all hit the pavement, and scanned the area, "fuck! , there all dead" mitch yelled at the top of his voice, "how do we know man!" taylor yelled shoving him in the shoulder, tears were streaming down samanthas eyes, "you fucking saw the choppers, cmon the fucking toast!" me said walking toward taylor, samantha had her arms folded, she remained silent, lewis dropped from the ladder, with a little grunt, he saw Samantha her eyes were red she looked at him land then glaced away, lewis placed a hand on her back , left it there for a second and brushed passed her, she wish he left it there, "were we headed ?!" lewis said, "we need head back to the house!" taylor replied running both hands over his face, "ive got the car and some weapon we scavenged when the out break started"…."how the hell are we gonna get there?" mitch stated, "we walk..", "its not far?" taylor said, "down this street leads to the story bridge, over that we can walk, jack a car if we have…" , THERE THEY ARE!" a man from the roof shouted, drawing his gun aiming at the group on the ground, "ohhh fuck run run !" Samantha yelled!, they all bolted for cover around the area, bullets pelted the ground were they were standing, taylor went one way, mitch followed behind pace, Samantha grabbed lewis, and dragged him down a set of stairs and into a nearby alleyway, the anarchist reloaded his gun keeping it pointed at the wall were taylor and mitch were crouching, "mitch still got that M9?" taylor yelled, "here take it im a rubbish shot" he stated and handed taylor, the gun, the anarchist spoke out loud, "stay were you are pretties, ive got you now HA HA HA!" "mitch on 3 run for that white suv parked over near the stairs, draw him out ill take the shot", mitch hesistated "uhh look Im not one for baiting out" ," NOW MITCH GO!" , "ahhhhh fuck!" mitch started to run his hands covering his head, taylor closed his eyes, held his breath, "Phewwwww" he breathed out, he saw mitch about to hit the suv, the anarchist took the bait, and draw his gun close to his body, leading his target..mitch, he pulled the trigger *BANG*, mitch went down, taylor swooped the corner of the building, for him it went slow motion, the sight on the M9 lined up with his face, *BANG*, the anarchists head jolted back, red painted the sky, he fell hard, dropping his rifle over the building, mitch cried out "FUCK! ARRGHHH FUCK!" , "MITCH!" taylor cried out running over to him, mitch was in pain, he looked bad, he was on his side, groaning, "fuck , my god, mitch show me man cmon, I need see if its bad?!" , "did…did I look badass?" mitch asked, "yeah, yeah you looked pretty sweet, now show me wound?", mitch rolled over showing him his hand, "grazed myself man, pretty bad…" taylor slapped him, "fucker" he said, mitch started laughing but taylor and helped him up, "lets go find lewis and sam" taylor said.

*BANG* sam and lewis froze….they stood looking back at the stairs they were atleast 300 metres away, "we should go back" lewis said, "do we risk it?" Samantha asked, "its my brother and mitch we have to im not leaving them again!"…*snap*, "shh lewis..did you hear that?", "uuugghhhh", "fuck stragglers!" lewis said, he reached around to the back of his pants…his smith and weson knife was gone, he looked at Samantha, grabbed her hand, and lead her down the rest of the alleyway, "what about mitch and taylor?" , "we will circle back around they`ll wait there" lewis said, pushing a door open, "cmon quick in here..", Samantha followed lewis in, the room was dark, lewis put his hand out running it against a wall feeling for a switch, Samantha held on tightly around his free arm, "cmon,,you fucker were are you" he mumbled, *click* lewis hit the switch, big LED lights filled the room, it stung their eyes, "argh fucker" lewis said covering his eyes with his arm, Samantha had her head buried into his back, …"uuuggghhhhh", "ohh my fu…." Before lewis could even finish his sentence he was taken to the ground by a straggler, pinning him to the floor, he held its teeth away from his neck as he fumbled around for something to kill it with, Samantha ran over booting its head hard, crushing the I side of its skull in , she went to kick again but was shoved by a middle aged woman whos arm was dangling by a thread, blood dripping from her mouth,…knife sticking out of her back….., sam went down with the woman ontop of her, they hit the floor hard and she screamed out! , lewis was ontop the straggler now firing punches into the temple of the straggler, avoiding its teeth at all cost, his fist went straight through the skull , punishing the brain to a fierce death as well, he looked over at sam who was about to have a chunk ripped out of her, lewis dived over spearing tackling the women into the wall, the straggler screeched so loud, the scream stunned lewis, his hands went to his head, "arrrggghhhh fuuuccckkk" he was yelling , Samantha gathered herself, her hand over her ears as well, she saw the straggler on the floor screaming, frolicking around on the ground , the straggler looked like it was being affected by something….she ran over to it , and kicked it straight in the mouth, crunching of teeth bone and skin was felt through her shoe , the straggler shut up … lewis was still holding his head, Samantha walked over to him, touch his shoulder, "lewis…lewis!" , he flinched and jumped back, Samantha covered her mouth in shock, blood was pouring out of his nose mouth and ears, his eyes were black, he was breathing hard, "l…lewis…" she said softly, waking over to him, his hands were infront of his face, dripping blood, sam laid her hand on his , his skin was cold, "lewis…." She hardly got the word out, he looked back up at her, his hand slowly rising to her face, she started to smile, then, his hand went straight to her throat gripping hard, she gagged, he was going to crush her throat, she looked into his black eyes as he smashed her against the door they came in , the woman whos mouth was crushed in still had a knife in her back, she was slumbered against the wall next to the door, lewis's grip was strong, she reached out…her fingers just touching the handle of the blade…she was losing sight, things started to go black, her head pounding for air, it was almost over , lewis's , her friend, her saviour, a secret lover of hers, was going to kill her…she saw his eyes flicker to the window nexto the door…someone passed by…her eyes started to close

After taylor picked mitch off he dusted himself off, mitch reached over his back to grab his katana incase they ran into any more trouble, "sorry for shoving your shoulder back there man" taylor appoligiesed, "its cool man heat of the moment stuff" mitch replied , "fuck left my blade in the centre", "lewis is gonna be so mad!" mitch said shaking his head, they both went down the stairs that lewis and sam jumped down, to find cover from the anarchist, "god, how fucking far did they go", "they couldn't be to far, lewis would have waited around here for us to walk by" mitch said , "im sure hes arou…" taylor stopped "you ok budd…" mitch tried to say but taylor cut him short ,"shhhhh!" said hand held out to stop mitch finger pressing against his lip, "can you hear that" they both stopped and listened in, screaming , they heard screaming, the same tone going on and on, "we should check it out?" taylor said, "w..wait what ?, no way, what if its not even them?" mitch said hesitantly, "w…what, you hear screaming you don't go and investigate?, kidding me what if it is them?", "yeah what if?", mitch said snapping back, "we should go the other way, fuck it", "look my brother is out here, he cant be far, im checking it out!", he said and turned down the alley way it was coming from, mitch did a little turn around back and forth "gahhh fuck" he said , and ran after taylor to catch up. It was getting louder and louder, "ahh man" taylor said plugging his ears with his fingers, the ringing in his ears stopped suddenly, "its stopped?" mitch stated, "cmon it must be just up ahead" taylor pointed at a blue rustic door, he put his hand on the doorknob, turned to mitch , pistol in his hand , he looked at mitch, nudging the gun forward 1, then again 2 , on 3 he twisted the knob and shoved the door open….but he didn't, the door was stopped, *crash* a big thud hit the door, the boys heard chocking, gagging, light slapping, taylor stood back next to mitch staring at the door, they heard a soft *thump* like something hitting the floor, "theres someone in there " mitch said quietly, "stand nexto the door, open in and ill shoot whatevers in there", mitch nodded and jumped to the side of the door, mitches hand grasped the doorknob, looking at taylor he nodded , opened the door and stood back a step , taylor aimed him, his stance firm, there was a figure standing in the dark, fresh blood poured trickled out the step, "its just a straggler" taylor said, as it started moving forward towards him, he raises his gun , slowly squeezing the trigger, it stepped into the light, "LEWIS!" taylor yelled releasing the pressure on the trigger, lewis stepped out into view, "what the fu.." before taylor could finish his sentence, the charged at him, driving his shoulder into his gut , winding him and pinning him against the wall on the other side of the alleyway, "MITCH!" taylor yelled , as lewis dropped him and started to pick him up again, mitch slipped his arms under lewis's and up behind his head, holding him tight, lewis was thrashing kicking, taylor swung a big right hook catching lewis aross the face, *smack*, blood splashed across the pavement, lewis's head hung down, dripping blood into a small puddle already , he slumped in mitches grip, taylor hunched over looking at his fist, soaking in blood, mitch rested lewis against the wall nexto the door, he was out cold, "g…guys" a weak voice from inside struggled to say, "SAMANTHA" taylor yelled and ran inside, she was a crumpled mess on the floor, "i…he" she tried to say, "shhh, save your breath sam" taylor said lifting her of the floor, carrying her out side, mitch helped taylor rest her against the other side of the alley wall, they both hunched down, mitch asked first "what the hell happened sam?", *coughing* Samantha struggled, "he…he turned"…..they all looked back at lewis, his blue button up stained in blood, his head hung low…Samantha nearly cried, he almost killed her, but her heart still burnt strong for him, she closed her eyes, and her head lolled forward, she went out like a light…..

The anarchists stood over the edge of the rootop on the rec centre, john the man taylor shot , had a bullet in his head, "FUCK!" a bulky man with a beard said, "AGAIN", "we missed her, why do we keep missing her" he said again, "the stragglers have been delt with", "the others are searching the centre for supplies we could us" a voice said behind him "found anything of good use yet" the bulky man said still staring out over Brisbane, looking at stragglers of in the distance, "weve found a katana and a smith and weson knife, but nothing of much help so far", the bulky man put his hand out behind him, "give em here" he demanded , the teenage boy with war paint covering his face, jogged over to the edge of the building handing the bulky man the katana and knife, "nice, good blades still on them" , the bulky man looked at the teenage boy, "whats your name son" the bulky man said resting a hand on his shoulder, the boy hesitated looking over the edge of the building, "m..my names vince" the teenage boy said, "ahh vince.." he paused "you say these blades are of not much use to us yeah?" the bulky man questioned him, "w..well no but its not like we can…" before he could finish his words the bulky man, drove the smith and weson into his chest, "this is use to us" the bulky man said staring into the large eyes of the boy named vince, blood trickled out of his mouth, vince lurched forwards, as the bulky man twisted the knife, and pulled it out, a stream of blood poured down vinces shirt , the knife dripping it down over the edge, the bulky man hand still on his shoulder, gave a little shove, and vince, slowly lolled forward, over the edge of the building, falling, air rushing in his ears, he hit the ground with a hard thud, a nearby straggler turned and started to walk, the bulky man grinned down at vince, who raised his arm up, as the straggler fell on him chewing into his stomach, vince spat blood into the air…..the bulky man turned, sliding the smith and weson knife into the back of his camo pants wiped his hand on his shirt, and walked back into the rec centre…he barked orders to the others on the roof as they followed him in…..

Ryan ditched his car, and chose to move on foot, the stragglers broke down the fence line, infront of the rec centre, he ducked under a hand rail, and crouched behind some bin, peering over at the shuffling heard of goths moaning and groaning, growling, there were to many to handle, he had his knife in his hand and his katana in the other, he looked over towards the bushes, and crept through them hoping to not snap a twig, he made it to the other side with ease, this sneaking around was getting easier for him, he looked around trying to find a high view point, his hoodie was dry now, and it was down, it smelt, he needed new clothes, thered be some in the rec centre he thought to himself and pushed on towards a taller building, "ohh thank fuck" he muttered under his breath, a ladder, he slid the katana down his hoodie, and the knife he stuck in his mouth , he started to pull himself up the ladder, reaching the top, he rolled his way onto the roof, and crouched behind an air vent taking the knife out of his mouth, this was a tall building, he could see the rec centre, people out the front stabbing straggler in the head, dropping them, bodies littered the surrounding area, he looked toward the roof top more and saw people standing on it, he couldn't hear anything, just saw the outline of figures on the roof, *crunch* "what was that" he thought , he spun around scanning the roof top, looking at the ladder, *crunch* again, someone was down there, walking, he slipped down onto his belly, and army crawled to the edge, a girl atleast 100metres away walking across a stoney path , she crouched behind a tree, rifle against her shoulder, aiming….at him, she was wearing green chinos and a black long sleeve tee shirt, rolled up to her arms, there was a bandanna covering her mouth, she wore big glasses, she had her hair up in a ponytail, ryan didn't dare move, he just layed there, the rifle lowered, he breathed out, she raised her hand to her mouth pressing a finger to her lips, ryan put both hands up, and she slowly crept into the bushes behind her , rifle up and ready, incase the guy on the roof was going to play any tricks, ryan waited for a little longer hands still up, he rolled onto his back, and steadied himself in a crouching position, looking back at the rec centre, to see a figure, drive something into another person, then push him over the ledge, ryan stared, they weren't survivors, they were crazies, it had been over run, he was sent to the rec centre by the security team sent into Hervey bay that was his goal, could his friends be dead…he closed his eyes and slumped against the air vent, breathed out, what was he to do now.

**"m…mum….MUM!" Samantha yelled sitting up, she looked around the room she was in, not in a car, were was her mum, she looked down at her legs, a blanket, a bed, she was in a house, she looked over at the door, there was a piece of paper taped to it, she swung her legs out from the bed, there was another piece of paper on the bedside table and a glass of water…in big bold letters the piece of paper read "DRINK" with arrows pointed to it, samantha reached over to the glass, hesitated, her mouth was dry, she was thirsty, she looked around the room, the windows had blinds over it, light was leaking through illuminating the room just enough for her eyes to adjust, her hand wrapped around the glass she brang it to her mouth and took a sip, its was cold, it was nice, she swallowed a few more mouthfuls, and placed it back down on the bench, she looked down at her body she was in a bra and undies, were are her clothes she thought, she wrapped the blanket around herself and stood up, there were clothes in a pile, in the corner of the room, once again another note, "hope these fit", Samantha knelt down and picked up the clothes , straight cut jeans and a long white top, pair of nice undies as well, she let the blanket fall to the ground piling up, she took off her undies slid the black ons on , followed by the jeans then her white shirt, it had a few black marks on it , it didn't bother her. She walked to the door, hand on her hips she read the note, "look this is probably weird for you, but your safe for now, theres food in this house, enough for a few days, I have left the house to find a friend who has something I need, hervey bay had been evacuated , we are leaving in two days, don't leave the house until I get back, im not going to hurt you and I can vouch for this as I pulled you out of the wreak of you and your mums car, the person im going to see has the information I need to find her….deal"…..samantha chewed her lip, pulled the piece of paper off the door, folded it up and stuffed it in her pants…she placed a hand on the door knob, twisted it and pulled it towards herself, she walked out into the house, and sat on the couch, looking arund the room, all the pictures were taken down, hooks left in place, she heard running, fast running, she lept up from the couch grab the smaller bench with both hands she held it above her head, waiting for whatever it was to run into the house, *doof doof* against the door she was shaking, scared "FUCK!" she heard someone say behind the door, "CMON CMON!" she head whoever it was say, *click* she heard the lock click open, *crash* the door flew open , a tallish boy with curly hair crashed through the door, a woman ontop of his snarling trying to bite his face, with one hand he grabbed the side of her head and smashed into the wall, crushing her face in, the woman was dead, the boy slowlt stood up walked to the door, closed it, twisted the lock, with closed eyes, he slid down the door….."uhh hey!?" Samantha said still holding the table above her head, the boys eyes flung open….."ohh your awake" he said, "you didn't hear me knocking" he smiled, "I..froze" she replied, "good to see the clothes fit" he said trying to stand up, "yeah I woke up naked thank you…" she said still holding the table down by her side, "I PROMISE YOU SAMANTHA, I only undressed you and put you in the bed I swear to god!" the boy was saying, "swear to god!" , "if there is a god then yes" , "fucking promise you"….she dropped the table, fumbled around in her back pocket and pulled out the letter, "my mum…were is she", "she was taken by the anarchists" the boy replied, " they took my parents as well, my friends also", "were is he, is he going to make a dramatic entrance like you?" she demanded, the boy looked down at the woman he killed, "were going to see him now actually, he told me to write the notes, he pulled you out of the wreck, but hes off somewhere, but he should be back by now" the boy said, "whats you name?" Samantha asked, he cleared his throat *cough* "im Mitchell, but mitch is easier" , "and your Samantha" he continued…"now shall we go find your mother or sit around here waiting for her friends to turn up" he said pointing to the dead woman on the floor…Samantha started forward toward the door, "guess im following you" mitch said laughing…**

"ugh, l…lewis?" Samantha said in a weak voice, "hes ok, hes still out, his eyes are back to normal colour" a familiar voice said, it was mitch, she was laying down in a bed, she tried to get out but mitch layed her back down, "sam, you need to rest, he almost crushed you neck, you had almost no oxygen to the brain, relaxing is number one priority" mitch stated, "w…were are we mitch, im in a bed" she asked, "ah him still dreaming arnt I" she laughed, " were actually at taylors house, we made it back" , "w..what?!" she sat up fast looking around the room, she saw a photo of taylor and lewis arms around eachother, hanging just above mitches head, "how di…" she went to ask, "we got help from an old friend I know" mitch said smiling, Samantha had a puzzled look on her face "who?" she said in a stren voice, "an old friend from when lewis and I went to school, talita" mitch said smiling, just as he said it the door to the room opened, a girl stepped into the room, "hiya" she said in a chirpy voice "im talita, tj for short" she said smiling, "nice to meet you talita, im Samantha" she sat up, "how do you all know eachother?" Samantha ask, "we all went to school together" mitch said, "we used to all hang out" talita said… there was a silence, "well it was nice to meet you Samantha, ive gotta go help taylor with a few things" she said smiling once again as she closed the door "rest up" , the door closed, talita was looking down at the door handle, she turned to lewis, "she doesn't like me" talita said in a soft voice, lewis pushed himself from the wall and brushed passed talita, walking to the dining table, *thud* a door closed behind them, mitch joined talita and lewis, "can you give her and I some time" lewis spoke, looking at the table, both hands resting on it, "sure" mitch said softly and ushered talita out of the house, joining taylor who was sitting on the side of the car…a moment passed *thud* once again a door closed, lewis turned around, Samantha was standing still , she was wearing one of her brothers long jumpers, "hey" Samantha spoke first, "s…sam im really sorry" lewis said in a nervious voice…"they told me I hurt you", "I don't remember"...he took a breath and walked towards her, she took a step back, "who is she?" Samantha asked, "that's talita, she was an old friend of mine at school", "she helped mitch and taylor get back here, she had a vehicle" , " it was our only option," lewis said knowing exactly what Samantha was going to say next, " I don't trust her", "sorry lewis I just don't"…"yeah I had a feeling" lewis replied….silence followed, *knock, knock* someone was knocking on the door, taylor opened and stepped in, "talitas going out into the park area, going to quickly scout the area before we leave" , "just thought you should know that's all" he said closing the door, "WAIT" Samantha said, "ill go with her" she said looking at lewis, "do what you need Samantha" lewis said holding his hand out to the door, she watched Samantha leave, grabbing the pool que next to the door on the way out, "TALITA! , WAIT" she said jogging to catch her, talita turned seeing Samantha jog down the driveway, "you tagging along?" talita asked, "yeah thought Id take the chance to get to know you without the boys around" she laughed, they walked off down the road, onto a grassy path, for the next few minutes they walked and talking, telling eachother the story of how they got here, there were a few laughs, a few un answered questions and a lot of awkward silences, "stop" Samantha said, "look I know nothing about you", "ive been with mitch and lewis since the start of them I care about them a lot","just because you knew them doenst mean you just back in" , "lewis saved my life twice I owe him mine" , "don't think I wont do anything it takes to save his" Samantha said staring into talitas eyes…silence followed, "ha" talita said…Samantha slapped her across the face, "what the fuck" talita said pushing her over, Samantha hit the ground, rolled and got back onto her feet, "what are you doing?" talita asked, hand against her face, she could slap hard for a girl her size, talita raised he rifle at Samantha "don't, take another step" talita said, pulling back the pin on her rifle, Samantha grinned, "go on she said" smiling walking towards talita, "pull the trigger go back and tell the boys how I hit you so you had to kill me", "all because you want lewis to yourself" Samantha said in a hard voice, "you are fucken crazy Samantha" talita said lowering her gun, "you are…" she was cut short by a fist flying at her face, she ducked and moved one way, jumping and tackling Samantha down a hill, they hit the ground hard and rolled, still holding onto eachother, they hit the bottom hard and separated, talita was up first jumping on Samantha before she could get up , she grabbed both her hand and pinned them above her head, kneeling on her belly, they were both breathing hard…

"god she's strong" Samantha thought to herself , she could feel the grip tighten around her wrists , she looked deep into talitas eyes , red hot flames shooting back into hers , "how dare she attack me" talita thought to herself ,...she realised she was still ontop of Samantha , her hair was a mess leaves poking out , her face dirty , she could feel her struggling , the heat off her body, "im going to let go now Samantha " talita said loosening her grip around Samantha's wrists , Samantha laid there hands still above her head , she was breathing hard, her button up shirt had a few buttons undone, talita moved of Samantha , sitting next to her arms behind her breathing hard , Samantha eyes on her staring into hers , she slowly sat up , "next time this happens your not going to get away with it that easy", she said flicking her hair out of her face, Samantha stood up dusted herself of , it was quite a tumble they had , she started to walk toward talita brushing past her but talita snapped out her hand and grabber her arm, Samantha turned around , talita offered her hand out , and Samantha helped her up , they both shared the same height , talita walked up to her , "next time" she said dropping her Rifle and back pack to the ground , "next time, you won't be so lucky" she said in a demanding tone , talita was still walking towards her , Samantha started to back away , clenching her fists , she was unaware of the tree behind her , and she backed straight into it, talita walked right up to her inches away from her face , she grabbed both her hands softly , lifted them up against her head pressed them to the tree gripping hard, Samantha let out a groan, talita leaned in, closed her eyes , before Samantha could even register what she was doing her lips were already against hers , slowly , kissing her , the hot, warm feeling of her lips against her own , the grip around her hands….

Samantha was tense , she's never had a girl on girl experience before , but "ohh my god" she whispered , as talita moved from her soft lips down to her neck, Samantha felt her hot breath on her skin, she shivered and talita sunk her teeth into her neck and softly kisses down , Samantha's body was grinding into hers , one of talita arms still holding both her hands against the tree , the other under her button up shirt , around her waist , the warmth of her hand softly pushing her back closer to talita, with a soft pop talitas mouth left Samantha neck, she took a step back releasing Samantha's hands, Samantha nearly fell over , she could hardly stand up , this pleasure she was feeling , "fuck" Samantha whispered under her breath , talita stood then her body leaning to one side , she was wearing slip on shoes , had green chinos on and a black long sleeve tee shirt rolled up to her arms on , in fine writing off to one side , it read "survive deathsquad" , her hair was up in a pony tail, talita put a hand up to her pony tail undid the tie and let her hair fall, apart from it not being wash it still fell elegantly down her top , it was a this point Samantha felt the sudden urge to rip it all off her , "is there going to be a next time" talita asked her , "not to sure" Samantha said pressing herself off the tree and walking towards her , "this hasn't even started" she continued, and put both hands on talitas face running them into the back of her hair as she pressed her lips against hers , and bit down softly, talitas knees Started to shake…She pulled her in closer, Samantha felt a hand slip down the front of her jeans , she was wet, she felt warm finger slide down her undies , caressing her vagina , Samantha shoved her tongue down talitas throat and she let out a moan as she did, but the moan Samantha let out was twice a hard, as talita slipped a finger Inside of Samantha's wetness, Samantha wiggles the rest of her finger insider herself letting it fill her up, she noticed Samantha had stopped kissing her, but resting her forehead against her , she had one hand still at the back of her head the other undoing the belt around talitas waist, "fuck" she yelped as talita forces the finger back inside samantha , talita pulled her hand from her straight cut jeans , bringing it to her mouth , and sucking the juices off her finger , Samantha opened her eyes , the pleasure coursing through her body , talita could tell this was her first time with another girl…

Talitas hand went down to her belt , ripping it out of her chinos , she pushed Samantha to the ground , once again her hair a mess over her face , talita started taking her chinos of , as Samantha undid her buttons , while they both stared into each other , Samantha sat up to throw the shirt across the ground , talita starting her pile of clothes as well, Samantha started on her jeans inching them down her legs her undies with it , talita admired Samantha's body , the way her hips Curved , her breast not nearly as big hers but perky , better looking with a button up shirt on , Samantha slid a hand down her body , and slowly started playing with herself as talita pulled her shirt off , followed by her undies, she got on both her knees and crawled up to Samantha neck , both hand pressed down next to Samantha's head , once again sinking teeth into her neck, talita felt a hand slide down her belly and onto her vagina , she felt fingers slowly slide into her , teasing her hole, slowly pressing in , she felt Knuckle by knuckle as one finger slide deep inside talita , she moaned into Samantha neck, Talita was wet , already and Samantha hadn't even needed to use her tongue yet, talita undone Samantha's bra , letting her breasts fall out , talita grabbed one , slowly gripping it harder and harder as Samantha moaned "ohh fuck, yes , harder" she said in a shaky voice as talita gripped her breast harder , Samantha was grinding her body hard against talitas as she was pushing back onto Samantha's fingers , she let out a loud moan as Samantha slipped another finger inside her tightness, "fuck...were...being...too loud" talita said in a shaky voice as Samantha was running her fingers in and out of her , Samantha could hear how wet she was as she picked up speed with her fingers now wriggling them inside of talita , with her other hand she reached out to her undies , scrunched them in a ball, held them infront of talitas face , "bite down" Samantha said as talita let her stuff then in her mouth , "thanks" talita said in a muffled voice , Samantha pulled out her fingers and rolled talita over onto her back , the gently caressed talitas body from her neck down her breasts , against her hips , she liked talitas body , talita wasn't a skinny girl nor was she a large girl , she had a nice body , that Samantha wanted to fuck..., Samantha kissed her way frok talitas belly button down to her clit, she let a little dribble of saliva run Down her lips , and slid two fingers back inside talita , she arched her back high into the air , and grabbed at nothing but leaves and sticks , "fuck...fuck" Samantha could hear her say with her panties stuffed in her mouth ,

Talita felt something hot against her clit, Samantha mouth , "fuck" talita thought , she could feel it , the climax starting to build , Samantha wriggled her fingers inside of talita as her tongue pressed hard against her clit , one hand gripped hard onto the back of Samantha head pushing her face into her cunt , Samantha took this as appreciation and went harder and faster 2 fingers sliding in and out of talitas vagina , talita could hear how wet she was , the sound of Samantha hand hitting around her wetness, "ohh god" she mumbled , "fuck" , talita kept trying to say , Samantha was now lapping at her Lips , she was moving her fingers in a forward and back motion rubbing inside of her right were her clit was , Samantha could feel her fingers with her tongue , talita was grinding harder and hard , the head from her legs wrapping around Samantha face Samantha opened her eyes and looked up between talitas breasts , seeing the cute lighty dark skinned girl scrunching her face , up , she was going to cum , and Samantha was going to have it all , talita tried to talk, "I'm...I'm gonna" the gag was making it hard for her , the wave was about to wash over her , "yes!l" she screamed into her gag , "fuck" once again , she came , and she felt a smile break on Samantha's face as she pressed her tongue deep inside talita , her thumb rubbing agaisnt her clit , Samantha lifted her head from talita vagina , watching the cum slowly dribble out , talita was still slowly lifting and arching her back , she climax sensation running through her body , she knew Samantha was watching her , talita didn't care, she was smiling hard , Samantha went back down , wiping the cum that had dribbled down talitas legs and sucking it up , pushing her tongue back inside of her , "ohh...fuck" talita said , she spat the gag out , "for...for a first turn, fuck" she couldn't get the words out , "I have watched porn you know , I do visualise, I..." Before she could even continue , she stood up lifted Samantha to her feet and pushed her agaisnt the tree she was up agaisnt before , "fuck" she said as she hit the tree, Talita was wet , already and Samantha hadn't even needed to use her tongue yet, talita undone Samantha's bra , letting her breasts fall out , talita grabbed one , slowly gripping it harder and harder as Samantha moaned "ohh fuck, yes , harder" she said in a shaky voice as talita gripped her breast harder , Samantha was grinding her body hard against talitas as she was pushing back onto Samantha's fingers , she let out a loud moan as Samantha slipped another finger inside her tightness, "fuck...were...being...too loud" talita said in a shaky voice as Samantha was running her fingers in and out of her , Samantha could hear how wet she was as she picked up speed with her fingers now wriggling them inside of talita , with her other hand she reached out to her undies , scrunched them in a ball, held them infront of talitas face , "bite down" Samantha said as talita let her stuff then in her mouth , "thanks" talita said in a muffled voice , Samantha pulled out her fingers and rolled talita over onto her back , the gently caressed talitas body from her neck down her breasts , against her hips , she liked talitas body , talita wasn't a skinny girl nor was she a large girl , she had a nice body , that Samantha wanted to fuck..., Samantha kissed her way frok talitas belly button down to her clit, she let a little dribble of saliva run Down her lips , and slid two fingers back inside talita , she arched her back high into the air , and grabbed at nothing but leaves and sticks , "fuck...fuck" Samantha could hear her say with her panties stuffed in her mouth ,

Talita felt something hot agaisnt her clit, Samantha mouth , "fuck" talita thought , she could feel it , the climax starting to build , Samantha wriggled her fingers inside of talita as her tongue pressed hard against her clit , one hand gripped hard onto the back of Samantha head pushing her face into her cunt , Samantha took this as appreciation and went harder and faster 2 fingers sliding in and out of talitas vagina , talita could hear how wet she was , the sound of Samantha hand hitting around her wetness, "ohh god" she mumbled , "fuck" , talita kept trying to say , Samantha was now lapping at her Lips , she was moving her fingers in a forward and back motion rubbing inside of her right were her clit was , Samantha could feel her fingers with her tongue , talita was grinding harder and hard , the head from her legs wrapping around Samantha face Samantha opened her eyes and looked up between talitas breasts , seeing the cute lighty dark skinned girl scrunching her face , up , she was going to cum , and Samantha was going to have it all , talita tried to talk, "I'm...I'm gonna" the gag was making it hard for her , the wave was about to wash over her , "yes!l" she screamed into her gag , "fuck" once again , she came , and she felt a smile break on Samantha's face as she pressed her tongue deep inside talita , her thumb rubbing agaisnt her clit , Samantha lifted her head from talita vagina , watching the cum slowly dribble out , talita was still slowly lifting and arching her back , she climax sensation running through her body , she knew Samantha was watching her , talita didn't care, she was smiling hard , Samantha went back down , wiping the cum that had dribbled down talitas legs and sucking it up , pushing her tongue back inside of her , "ohh...fuck" talita said , she spat the gag out , "for...for a first turn, fuck" she couldn't get the words out , "I have watched porn you know , I do visualise, I..." Before she could even continue , she stood up lifted Samantha to her feet and pushed her agaisnt the tree she was up agaisnt before , "fuck" she said as she hit the tree, You'll have to gag me I don't think I can...", "ohh my fucking God "Samantha screamed as talitas tongue flicked across Samantha clit , she grabbed talita hair and squeezed as once again talita slid a finger in her cunt, "fuck...no,...I need ...g...gag" she could Hardly speak , "fuck" before she could even add another word , talita handed her , her panties and she scrunched them into a ball and shoved it in her mouth, Samantha was smiling , is this what it is like girl on girl , "this is amazing how does she know ho..." , "fuck!" Samantha mumbled loudly as talita was now sliding to fingers in and out of her , "omg...I'm...I've never...fuck" she squeezed talitas hair and pulled it hard , Samantha was going to cum , she's never came before , she didn't know what to do , a hand pressed onto Samantha's stomach , forced her against the tree Samantha didn't even know she was arching her back all she could think of was talitas mouth over her clit and her fingers wiggling inside of her , talita had creamy liquid running down her hand , she took her mouth off Samantha's pussy , and looked up at Samantha who eyes were passionately burning into hers , "make me cum talita please" she tried to say, the panties were soaked in her mouth , "yes , yes ,,, I'm" and before she could even finish it , the climax hit her hard , she came talita had taken her fingers out and buried her tongue deep inside of Samantha cunt , swallowing all of Samantha's juice , she was grinding her face , talita smiled , Samantha could hardly hold herself up , both hands were wrapped around the tree , talita left Samantha's wet mess and sat down arms behind her staring up at Samantha whose pussy was dripping wet , she slowly slid Down the tree , hitting the ground , talita wiped a few drops of Samantha's juices away from her mouth and onto her finger , she held it out to Samantha , "suck it off...now" , Samantha a hot sticky, heavy breathing mess , lent forward and sucked her own taste of talitas finger , let herself relax and then lent back against the tree , talita, shuffled her way over to Samantha who was breathing hard, and sat next to her, "are we cool?" talita asked…"yes" samantha said….

…


End file.
